wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bear Hunter
Also, check out this link for holiday-related pages that need truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:33, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Picture for GOPtimist I found a picture that you might be able to use for your page, "Image:GWBushGiantGlobe.jpg"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:30, 11 October 2007 (UTC) The Way of the Master I found a picture you might be able to use for photoshopping or for a logo. It is called "Image:Leatherman.jpg"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:24, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome, glad I could help. Did you know we can post youtube videos directly on the page? I can show you how, if'n you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:18, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::Check out Mike "Buzz" Gravel--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Here's how you do it: YOUTUBE ID. The Youtube ID is that bit in the url after the ?v= ... So for example, if your youtube video had the url: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dmVU08zVpA Then your code would be: 1dmVU08zVpA --MC Esteban™ 22:00, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I got here late, but it looks like Esteban took care of everything. If you have any further questions, just drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:17, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Atlas Shrugged Have you seen this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:34, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, you win. I still think it's interesting thast Angelina Jolie will be playing Ayn Rand's idealized version of herself.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Alberto Gonzales Nice touch with the "traumatic childhood" explaining his memory loss! Well done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:27, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :What you added was the missing link that ties everyone's random bits together, adn it's very psycho-babble, so it works perfectly!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Miss Lewinsky Picture Here is a pic you can use for Monica Lewinsky: Image:RickiLakeHairspray.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:32, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :It's already there...just use 2 sets of brackets, check out N00b Guide for hints on putting pics on pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Better yet, check out Buddha I put a pic there--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 29 November 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:56, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :I moved it for you, next time don't ignore admin requests--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:03, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Stephen's World Good question. The answer is as close to you as your gut: nothing exists unless Our Glorious Stephen says it does. Also, this wiki is Colbert-centric, meaning we want to avoid the slippery slope that allows a little vanity, then a little more then, next thing you know, no one can find Stephen anywhere on the site. I don't want to visit an internets tube that doesn't have Stephen in it. You are welcome to keep the info on your user page, just not as a regular article.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:15, 29 November 2006 (UTC)